


The next Chapter

by baxter21



Series: A love through time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Kidnapping, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baxter21/pseuds/baxter21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after he'd reunited with his lost love and things for Steve Rogers were finally beginning to look up, he had his fiance back and a team that was slowly becoming like family to the them. He should have known there would be a price for his happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The next Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, horrible summary and probably equally horrible fic here.But since you all enjoyed the first one I attempted a sequel of sorts, which may evolved into a trilogy. But anyway, hope you enjoy it.

The bed was cold when Steve woke, his arm absentmindedly tried to wrap itself around Rose’s frame. But when nothing but cool sheets met his fingertips he frowned and cracked a sleep encrusted eye. When he couldn’t see her in his initial line of sight he sat upright rubbing the sleep from his eyes scanning the room, when he still couldn’t see her he felt his heart drop. Was it all a dream? Had his night terrors become so cruel that they had invented a reunion between the two? Before he could think of more ideas he heard the gentle clatter of breakfast pots from his kitchen and when he sniffed he could smell the slight scent of freshly brewed coffee. Standing on sleep addled legs he walked to the kitchen door and smiled softly at what he saw. A very pregnant Rose stood standing at the cooker frying what looked like bacon next to a plate of eggs and toast. Walking smoothly behind her he slipped his arms around her, splaying his hands on her swollen stomach feeling a small fluttering of movement meeting his palm. “Morning” He said brushing a kiss to her hair, he felt her smile moving the pan to one side she turned in his arms to face him. She smiled as he stroked her hair gently “I wanted to surprise you” She said motioning to the breakfast behind her he smiled, he’d been doing that more than ever since she’d come back to him. “So what’s the plan for today” He asked her as he grabbed both plates while she pulled a carton of orange juice form the fridge. “Well me Pepper, Jane and Darcy are all going shopping, Nat wanted to but she’d on Quinjet maintenance all day” She said Steve nodded “Well I’ll probably work on some new SHIELD recruits with Clint or help Tony out in his shop, but I was wondering if you want to go out for dinner tonight” She smiled and nodded again “Sounds nice” She said before grimacing and rubbing her stomach, Steve rushed to her side and laid his hand on hers “Are you okay, do you need a medic” He asked, she shook her head the pained expression on her face vanishing “No, no it’s fine just cramps again” She said standing to her feet, albeit with a lot of leaning on Steve’s side and made her way to the bedroom as Steve cleaned their breakfast pots. 

It had been a month since they’d reunited in the diner and already, Rose had effortlessly slotted into his life at the tower with his fellow Avengers. He remembered the conversation they’d had the evening after they’d met again. 

_They sat in the same booth where, 70 years prior, they had sat when they had begun there budding relationship. “So, I think we need to talk about…well everything” She said cupping a mug of herbal tea in her hands. Steve had to refrain from pulling one of them into his own; he didn’t know where they now stood, if there was a 'them' to be had. “I’ll go first” He offered and she smiled soothingly at him and he still felt his heart beat quicken, reminding him when he was his old self before the serum had taken over his body. “Well, when I left for that mission...after- after Bucky” He stopped briefly and he felt a pressure on his arm as Rose laid a hand on his forearm and rubbed it soothingly, he was forced to remind himself that Rose too loved Bucky like a brother “After, I chased down Red skull and found what he was planning, he was planning on blowing up New York. I stopped him but the only way to save New York was to…” “Go down with the ship” She finished for him with a bitter looking smile. He nodded and took her hand from her forearm into his own “It was like I had gone to sleep; only this time- when I woke up you weren’t there. Then Loki happened and here we are” He said and she looked at him deeply “After, when I’d gotten news that you’d gone missing I tried to stay behind for everyone, I tried to keep it together but when I found out about this” She rested her other hand on her swelling belly “I just couldn’t. So I used this enchanted necklace to get myself back here, in my own time” “So all the things you did at your school, happened here” He asked, and despite himself he felt a part annoyance that she’d lied about aspects of her life “The thing is Steve, time travel is difficult, when I first landed In the forties I never planned on staying long. I could’ve changed too much and altered the future I knew. But when I met you…things changed” “Where you ever going to tell me?” He asked and she nodded vigorously “After we won the war; I was going to tell you everything. I swear I was Steve” She said, he laughed softly “I believe you Rosie, I always will” he said and she smiled again before turning solemn slightly. “This changes things thought wont it” “Probably” He agreed and it would. They’d spent seven decades apart, even if it had been only a few moments for the two. “It’ll take time, trust has to be given back again but can we just….skip it” She said looking at him “All of it, can you just be kissing me right now” She said and Steve felt the biggest smile he’d had since he’d woken up in 21st century bloom on his face. He leant forward and pressed his lips to hers, and nothing had felt more right._

Placing the dish towel on the side he kissed Rose goodbye as she was escorted by a giggling Darcy out of the door. He stood in his apartment in the Avengers Tower, a few months ago he’d had the bare minimum in here but now, wherever he looked he could see Rose and himself. The photos they’d shared were in frames broken up every few by a group photo of the other avengers. Steve had never felt more at home than he did right now “Captain Rogers Sir has requested that you meet him and Agent Barton in the lobby” He gave a laugh and made his way to his bedroom to change. Steve wiped his brow and grimaced when his hand came away covered in some sort of purple, green mix. When he’d met Clint and Tony at the Lobby it was to find out that Tony had rented an entire Paintball course and was dragging the two along, when he’d asked about Banner Tony had tacked on “Someone has to watch the science” And then proceeded to shove the man into a waiting limo. The paintball was fun Steve had to admit, even with Tony whining when he and Clint had immediately racked upshots against the genius. They’d spent most of the morning there until Tony had told them it was time for lunch, he’d then ordered the limo to go through a drive through and bought damn near everything on the menu and then driven off. By the time they’d returned to the tower, Steve was the only one not whining about food, he’d limited his intake in order to still be able to take Rose out for dinner later. However both Clint and Tony had eaten enough to “Put themselves in food Labour” As tony had termed it as he groaned pushing his half eaten burger away. The two had dragged themselves in the tower and while Steve stood in the Lobby waiting for the lift wiping splatters of paint he’d missed, the pair lay on the ground. He turned and was about to tell the two to stand up when Bruce came running at the trio. “Steve, it’s Rose. She’s been taken” With those three words, Steve felt his world shift. 

*** 

Rose groaned as she felt the world came back into focus, her mouth felt like sand paper and tastes of chemicals hung in the back of her throat. “I apologise for the after tastes, but you understand we had to subdue you without harming the cargo” A voice said and she snapped her head to it, a man wearing a crisp black suit stood with a bottle of water. “Where-Where am I” She croaked out, her throat protested every syllable. The man wordlessly passed her the bottle, she was surprised to find her hands untied, and clearly whoever took her had no idea what she could do. “Trust me, once the cargo is in our possession we will have you escorted back to your home” He said motioning the bottle to her. Although she couldn’t see any obvious signs that it had been tampered with, she still put it on the floor “What- What cargo” Her voice was beginning to come back, the moisture of her mouth starting to work more. “The one you currently carry, we had of course, hoped to acquire a sample of the original Serum but this is the next best thing” He said his eyes straying to her belly. She felt her heart plummet, they wanted her baby. But instead of a cold tendril of fear she felt a spike of anger “And what’s to stop me from just walking out of here” She asked him and he laughed a little giving her a hard look “We’re very professional Miss Potter, you wouldn’t even know how to begin” She nodded but gripped the bottle tightly. 

“Yeah well, I grew up in England and I learned how to do this!” She said bringing the hard plastic edge of the bottle into his temple. As the man staggered slightly she managed to feel the outline of her wand in her boot, clearly expecting her to be a regular human. She pulled it out and smirked as the man stood to his feet, his face twisted into a snarl “I hardly doubt a stick is going to help you, we only need the cargo play nice or we’ll just kill you and take it now” He ground out, once again Rose smirked and pointed her wand at his chest muttering the stunning spell, she let a satisfied smile cross her face. Except he didn’t crumple to the floor like she expected, Instead a jet of glitter shot from the tip of her wand, the man scoffed and moved to her, acting on instinct this time she flicked her wand sending him flying into the wall. Giving a relieved sigh, she looked at her belly rubbing a hand across it “No more changing spells for mummy yes?” She said feeling a kick to her palm. Ignoring the sharp pain of cramps again, she stuck her head out of the door and took a turn; she was getting out of here. 

*** 

Steve followed Bruce to the infirmary where Pepper and Jane were sat in chairs with cuts to their heads. Darcy, he was told was in surgery to remove imbedded glass in her chest. “Steve!” Pepper cried rushing to him “We tried to stop them, I swear but there were too many and-” cutting the red head off before she could continue Steve said “I know pepper, but if I know Rose she wouldn’t make it easy on them” he tried to soothe; he couldn’t decide if it was for his benefit or for hers. “How can we find her?” Jane asked him and Tony gave a shout from behind the three, in his hands was the ever familiar tablet “Lucky for you Cap, I took the liberty of putting a tracker in her necklace, the one me and Pep gave to her at the shower last week. I’m tracking her as we speak” Steve nodded and looked at Clint “Natasha by the Quinjet” Clint nodded and followed when Steve marched out, Bruce called that he’d stay at the lab unless they needed him. By the time he and the others had made it to the Quinjet, Natasha had gotten their equipment and as soon as Tony had put his feet on the ship she’d immediately took off. Ignoring Tony’s cries of annoyance as he was jolted forwards Steve opted to quickly suit up and try to calm his body. It wasn’t as if this scenario had never crossed his mind, with who they were, the risk of some breakaway Hydra group taking advantage of their vulnerability and taking her away from him again. He heard a small crack and he saw that his hands had pulled a section of the chair he was sat on away. Sighing he dropped it and rubbed his forehead. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Tony look at him with concern “You good Cap” he asked his faceplate was down, his voice coming out metallic “Ask me when this is over” He said with a humourless smile and Tony nodded and sat down next to him, his hand was removed the familiar feel of his friend next to him somewhat calmed him down.

“Gentlemen we’ll be landing in two minutes” Natasha’s voice called and Steve stood and opened the door leading outwards. They were hovering above a complex, more like a factory but Steve could see some adaptations that had been made. The presence of military vehicles confirmed that this was the place. Turning only to grab his shield, Steve stuck one leg out and took a deep breath before he let himself drop from the Quinjet, briefly before the whistle of the wind took over, he heard Tony follow. Steve clenched his jaw when he saw that he was moments from crashing into the ground. Tensing his muscles he let himself roll into the fall, immediately jumping to his feet. “Hawkeye, Widow are you ready” He asked over their comms, next to him Tony watched their backs his repulsers out just in case “We’re ready captain” Natasha’s voice toned “On my count, Three, two, one. Now!” He ordered and the four charged into the building, him and Tony from the front and Natasha and Clint from the back. 

*** 

Rose panted, clutching her stomach as she rounded a corner, so far she’d taken down over 13 men and she knew she wasn’t even close to how many were dotted around the complex. She turned to look down the corridor she’d run into and found it lead to a lab similar to that of Tony’s. No clear correlation to specific strand of science but more a mix between biology, chemistry and mechanics. “What are you doing here” A voice demanded and she saw a man wearing a lab coat storming over “I’m with the tour group, I guess I must have gotten lost” She said and when he looked at her with a glare “Not working for you?” he shook his head “God I just can’t do Improv undercover” She said pointing her wand at the man and sent a stunner his way, watching with satisfaction as he crumpled to the floor. Not moving her wand she moved around to what the man was working on. A large hunk of metal with protruding wires and enough rust to make Tony cry, she tried to peer into he glass window stuck out but it was too dirty for her to see into it fully. Next to it, she saw a clipboard of information- glancing behind her to see if she was in fact alone and once she was satisfied that no guys were going to pop out and try to kill her, she sat down on the previously occupied chair she studied the paper, trying to work out what the man had actually written.  
 _Asset Recovered from Base #432-980._  
 _Recommendation for another memory wipe: Approved._  
 _Recommendation for amputation of right arm:_  
 _Approved Recommendation for use in Winter Soldier initiative: Approved._   


Whatever this ‘asset’ was it seemed to be important to whoever the hell had taken her, though she had a few theories. Turning the page she continued reading, keeping one eye on the door and one hand on her wand. 

***

Steve wiped his brow, as he shouldered his shield, beside him he could hear Tony panting, the two had immediately been set upon by dozens of Guards- rather than the familiar Hydra Logo decorating their uniforms was a new, a three headed beast adorned their fronts. “Guess Hydra isn’t exactly gone after all” He said to Tony who nodded before pointing down the hall. Walking silently, Steve kept his back to the wall trusting Tony to watch it. He edged his head until he could get a view of behind the wall blocking his vision. Instead of another onslaught of Guards and personal, Natasha and Clint were kneeling over a group of guards. Standing straight he made his way to them and nodded at the pair “Nice work” He commented but Natasha shook her head looked back Steve “This wasn’t us, someone else did this” She said and absently Steve noted there were a few splashes of glitter decorating the area. “Rose, she was here” Steve said and Clint looked up and asked

“Are you sure, don’t want any surprises in here” Steve nodded firmly, 

“This is her style, she got free” Grouping together, both pairs walking in sync they followed the trail of abandoned guards,Tony would stop every now and then and poke his head into the rooms they passed “Hey Cap, want us to catalogue what’s in the rooms” Tony asked as he poked a door and peered in “Not yet, we can send a unit after us to clean up” Steve said and Tony nodded moving back but Steve knew he’d had JARVIS to have photographic evidence of everything he’d seen anyway. After a few minutes of solid walking, they came upon a Lab area and sat in a desk chair was Rose absently pouring over a stack of paper, when they walked in she turned and pointed her wand at them before she smiled and tried to stand “So what are you guys doing here” She asked “Not saving a Damsel in distress” Steve replied helping her to stand while Tony walked to a hunk of metal in the corner 

“Well you know me, not one for the damselling really” “Hey guys, there’s something in this” Tony said pointing on the machine with some distaste Rose nodded and motioned to the papers “According to that lot, its housing something they call the asset, what are we doing with it” She asked Steve who considered his options before he looked at Tony “Can your lab house something like that” “Oh yeah Cap, I got all the shiny toys- whatever’s in here isn’t going to be there for long” Tony said grinning as his face plate came up. Rose passed him the papers for him to review when she gasped and staggered clutching her stomach “Rose! What is it” Steve asked holding her steady

“I-I think my water just broke” She said 

**** 

Steve sat in the waiting room his hands held together in prayer. He’d not done so since he’d awoken in the future; he couldn’t muster the will to do so when, in his mind, everything worth praying for had been snatched from him. But now, he had things worth fighting for here. Beside him, Darcy sat with a large toy rabbit while Pepper was once again trying to find out what was happening in the operation room. When he was done, he lifted his head and watched as Pepper once again approached the nurses’ station. When she’d returned with the same frustrated look as before, Steve took it to mean there was no news. “Family for Rose Potter” A Doctor said, removing his surgical mask. Steve almost sprinted to meet the man half way “Yes, that’s us” Pepper said quickly joining Steve 

“There’s been some complications” he tried to say tactfully 

“What complications” Steve demanded and the man sighed and scrubbed a hand over his face “There’s been a haemorrhage in her cervix, we’ve managed to stop the bleeding but it’s alerted a new set of problems. Her body might not be strong enough to carry out the birth” “What does that mean” Darcy asked her eyes shining, her hands gripping the rabbit in a death grip 

“It means that there’s a chance that either Miss Potter won’t make it through this or…or the baby she is carrying wont” Steve’s hearing fuzzed, as if it had been replaced by a radio and the feedback had invaded his mind “…Everything we can” He heard the Doctor continue but Steve couldn’t take it anymore. The waiting room suddenly became to confining. He had to get out; he turned and walked out almost knocking over Jane as she rushed back. He didn’t stop when he heard their shouts but instead broke out into a run, not caring where he ended up.  


**** 

“Magnify that for me Bruce please” Tony said pointing in the general direction of one of the hinges, Bruce rolled his eyes and did so squinting when a sealed locking mechanism came into view “Isn’t that the same sealant that Stark industries used in the 40s” He commented and Tony nodded 

“That’s probably how whatever’s in this thing had lasted this long” Before continuing his inspection before nodding and stepping back “We can open this thing now, whatever’s inside it is still alive, JARVIS pulled a heartbeat from it” 

“But how do we know whatever’s in there is a friendly thing” Bruce asked walking to stand next the man 

“We don’t, which is I asked JARVIS to construct a net of sorts surrounding it until we can figure it out what or. Who it is” He said and Bruce nodded “If you’re sure” And Tony nodded instructing JARVIS to cut through the sealant surrounding the drama of the machine “So any news on Steve and Rose yet” “Peps not text or called so I assume it’s going well but who knows” Tony said “I just hope it’s nothing too bad, I don’t even think we could help Steve if it did” 

“What do you mean” Bruce asked “When Steve woke up in this time, it hurt him. If something ever happened to Rose or little Rogers I think it would break him completely” Bruce nodded and vast a look at the machine as more steam poured outwards as the laser cutting system burnt its way through the solid ice left over, unsure what to say. The two didn’t speak for the next few moments, Bruce reined his notes on Gamma Radiation form earlier today while Tony tinkered with a stray piece of armour he’d removed from an earlier model. It wasn’t until the door to the machine had hit the floor with a resounding echoing bang that the two glanced up. “Now, let’s see what was so important for them to hide” Tony said edging closer and wafting away the mixture of steam and dust from their view. When it had finally died down and the figure inside became clear, Tony’s eyes widened “Oh. My. God” 

*** 

Steve somehow needed up back at the same Gym that Fury had found him before the battle for New York, he wrapped his hands methodically and then began to pound into the bag. He wasn’t really trying to do anything only help him somehow come to terms with what he’d been told. He didn’t know how long it was until he felt another presence behind him. He paused panting, wiping the sweat from his brow and turned. Natasha studied him before throwing him a towel, he grateful took it and took a seat next to her the pair watching the sun light filter through the old blinds. “So this only cavalry that shows” He asked her and she didn’t say anything just looked at him until she finally spoke “Clint is back at the hospital, waiting for the news” The Like you should be was left unsaid. “I’m sorry” He said and she shrugged tossing her red hair behind her “Doesn’t matter to me, I’m just here to support you”

“I just….I don’t understand. I just got her back and now it’s the choice between her and my son and I don’t…I don’t understand that” Steve said and Natasha’s nodded “Have you asked your God” She asked him and Steve felt a bitter laugh rip through him 

“God? What God would condemn this? What kind of being would let this happen” He said, Natasha didn’t say anything once more but moved close to him and put a friendly hand on his shoulder “Look, I’m probably not the best person for a theological debate on good versus evil, that’s more Bruce’s forte. But isn’t this one of those times where you have faith that everything is going to be alright” 

“I don’t know if I can anymore, I don’t understand this life if everything I have is just stripped away. I don’t have that kind of faith anymore” Natasha stood, and made her way to the door “What other choice do you have Steve?” She asked “Sometimes faith is the best thing you’ve got” With that she left and Steve sighed, rubbing a hand through his damp hair. He stood and after a quick shower, he made his way out front. Seeing Natasha waiting in a car for him, he slipped in and pointedly ignored the smug smile she wore as the two drove back to the hospital. 

When they arrived and Steve jogged back to the waiting room, he found only Darcy sitting staring at the wall blankly “Darcy what…” He began before Clint walked in and motioned him forward. He couldn’t identify the look on his face but let Natasha’s words from earlier keep in his mind. He followed Clint as they came near a recovery room. Nodding his head towards the door, Clint moved away. Taking a deep breath, Steve pushed the door and walked in. The sight that greeted him was one he’d take to his grave. A sweaty, pale Rose looked up and smiled at him and when he looked down he could see a pink head nestled within a cocoon of white sheet. He moved closer to Rose, who said nothing but held the cocoon out to him. Gently he took it and stared down into the purest blue eyes he’d ever seen. “His name is James, James Rogers” Rose said and her voice sounded weak. He heard her move and the clink of a cup, but he didn’t look up. He didn’t do much of anything except look at the child nestles in his arms. When he finally tore his eyes away he noticed his vision was swimming. “He’s-He’s perfect” He finally choked out and Rose smiled again. Taking care not to knock against anything, Steve lowered himself onto the bed with Rose and placed James between the two of them. “I was so worried you weren’t going to make it” he admitted softly and he felt her place a hand on his cheek, he met her eyes “I already told you Steve, I’m not going anywhere”

***  

Tony had rushed to the hospital, once he’d managed to calm things in his lab down marginally. When he checked his phone he’d found almost a dozen missed calls from pepper, resolving he to listen to them later he rushed head first into the hospital. “Room for Miss Potter, she’d had or having a baby” he said to a harried looking nurse at the desk “Relation” She asked as she tapped away at her computer “Family” He said without hesitating because damn if he wasn’t going to be uncle Tony “She’d in room 316” Tony once again ran off, ignoring the yell form one of the security guards. He rushed up the stairs, taking them two at a time and when he finally skidded to a halt, he almost crash landed on Steve who was exiting one of the recovery rooms “Steve!” 

“Tony!” The man said with a broad grin “He’s here, James Rogers!” When Tony didn’t respond Steve frowned,

“Tony, what’s wrong” “The machine, I know what’s in it” He said and Steve’s frown deepened “Is it more important than James right” Tony gave a short humourless laugh 

“Well funny you should say” Steve sighed and ran a hand through his hair,

“Is there a point to this Tony” And this time Tony shushed him forcibly earning himself a glance form the surrounding people

“The thing inside that machine we found Steve It’s…” 

“It’s what…” 

“It’s Bucky”


End file.
